Pastel de fresa
by alejandra.pyo
Summary: (HITSUKARIN)—wuuuau esto se ve delicioso— una karin con estrellas en los ojos decía al ver ese delicioso pedazo de cielo ...—Solo acábatelo de una buena vez—... —pequeño tramposo dijiste que no te gustaba lo dulce pero ahora veras— ¿de que hablaran? pasen y leean


**Hola, estoy de nuevo aquí con otra historia HitsuKarin espero les guste.**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener**

**Sin más que decir…**

Pastel de fresa

Hoy la tarde en el Seretei se podía apreciar un clima nublado; algunas persona se encontraban trabajando, unos que otros entrenando y otras más estaban descansando después de un día de trabajo.

Pero de quien nos interesa saber más es de ciertos shinigamis que se encontraban en la oficina del décimo escuadrón, uno de ellos era el capitán de este mismo escuadrón Hitsugaya Toushiro y la otra era una de sus nuevas subordinas y vieja amiga del mundo humano Kurosaki Karin.

—Si al fin hemos acabado el papeleo Thoushiro— decía Karin con felicidad ya que desde la mañana estaban haciéndolo, y hubieran acabado antes si no fuera por cierta teniente que le gustaba vagar en vez de trabajar.

El susodicho solo suspiro y dijo —Kurosaki ya te he dicho que aquí te refieras a mi como Hitsugaya taicho, se ve que eso ya es de familia—

—Si si como digas, oye tengo hambre vamos a comer algo— menciono haciendo a un lado la queja de su superior y posterior mente se dirigió a la puerta

—Está bien— dijo "desde cuando me dejo mangonear por esta chiquilla" pensaba el pequeño capitán

Llevaban un rato caminando y se decidieron por comer en un pequeño restaurante el cual tenía unas salas aparte donde podías comer en privado sin que nadie te viera, habían pedido platos sencillos pero que llenaban su hambre, al acabar llego la hora del tan esperado por todos la hora del postre, Toushiro no pidió nada porque no le gustan los dulces (si como no), y Karin pidió una rebanada de pastel de fresa, de esos que con solo verlo se te hace agua la boca, tenía fresas adentro y cubierto por una capa de chantillí y arriba tenía una enorme fresa suculenta.

—wuuuau esto se ve delicioso— una karin con estrellas en los ojos decía al ver ese delicioso pedazo de cielo

—Solo comételo rápido para que ya nos podamos ir— decía fastidiado el pequeño capitán

—eres un gruñón aguafiestas ¿lo sabias? — dijo Karin aun viendo su pastel

—Solo acábatelo de una buena vez—

Karin comía su pedacito de pastel feliz, solo que hizo a un lado la fresa ya que ella siempre decía un "lo mejor va al último". Cuando termino el pastel iba a tomar la fresa, pero sorpresa esta ya no estaba al voltear a ver a Toushiro este la tenía entre sus labios una parte de ella aún estaba a fuera, Karin solo lo vio y le binó una idea a la cabeza.

Al momento que mordió la fresa un pequeño hilito del jugo de la fresa bajo corriendo por una esquina de su labio hasta la mitad de su barbilla, esa era la oportunidad que ella esperaba

En un movimiento se acercó y con un pequeño rose de sus labios limpio ese pequeño hilito del jugo de la fresa, cabe mencionar que este acto hizo que al pequeño capitán se le viera un sonrojo muy visible en su piel, no pudo protestar o hacer un sonido ya que aún tenía la fresa entre sus labios.

En ese momento Karin se acercó a su oído y le susurro con una voz seductora —pequeño tramposo dijiste que no te gustaba lo dulce pero ahora veras— y un segundo después esta mordió lentamente la mitad de la fresa que aún permanecía afuera logrando así unir sus labios con los de él, Toushiro se sorprendió mucho y su sonrojo aumento más pero después de un rato comenzó a corresponder el beso, el cual había sido dulce para él y no solo por lo dulce de la fresa sino que también por lo dulce que eran los labios de karin.

El beso duro un largo rato, pero en el momento en que se iba a tornar apasionado ella se alejó y dijo —bien ya he terminado de comerlo, vámonos— dijo levantándose

—Está bien— fue lo que dijo algo molesto porque él quería seguir con el beso

Y en ese momento recordó el por qué se dejaba mangonera así por ella, y era porque cuando ella le pedía algo, como "vamos a comer", "entrena con migo" o "vallamos al mundo humano" por tal o cual razón ella de alguna manera siempre terminaba robándole un beso y eso a él le gustaba, robados pero al fin de cuentas eran besos.

Como ya era de noche la acompaño hasta su casa claro que recibió uno que otro "se cuidarme sola" los cuales ignoró olímpicamente.

—Bueno nos veremos mañana en la oficina Toushiro, buenas noches — dijo Karin, pero cuando estaba por voltearse para entrar a su casa sintió que él la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba muy cerca de el para posterior mente robarle un beso que se hizo muy largo.

Cuando se separaron él dijo un —hasta mañana karin— y acercándose a su oído le dijo — te quiero— dijo esto para después desaparecer

—Yo también te quiero Toushiro— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba cuando hacia eso

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y ya saben dejen sus reviews para saber qué es lo que opinan sobre mis historias. **

**Bye…**


End file.
